The recent growth of the low powered aircraft market has highlighted the shortage of true aircraft engines in the 20-30 horsepower range. The market has made-do with converted automobile, industrial and chain saw engines with weight, reliability and vibration problems.
The following United States patents deal with various aspects of this invention: Bourke, U.S. Pat. No. 2,172,670; Bourke, No. 2,122,676; Bourke, No. 2,122,677; Tetreault, No. 2,466,132; Guaraldi, No. 2,421,198; Hedges, No. 2,460,257; Bentley, No. 3,608,396; Braun, No. 3,610,214; Bruan, No. 3,610,216; Braun, No. 3,610,217; Pailler, No. 3,946,706 and Reitz, No. 4,013,048.